


While you were sleeping

by Annibal



Series: It's just a dream [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, An excuse for smut, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Prompt Fill, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Somnophilia, maybe the least sexy thing you will ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal hears a noise, it turns out to be Will passed out on his doorstep. </p><p>Will drunkenly starts to comes on to Hannibal, but before he gets too far Will passes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While you were sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr user Thefannibals. I really don't know if this is what she wanted, but I hope it at least made her smile.

Hannibal was sitting in a large red arm chair, his legs crossed and the soft silk of his pajamas clinging to his legs. His hair was almost fully dried, and his bangs hung over his forehead to frame his face. He enjoyed having a routine to the end of his day and would often read through forensics, or physics journals. 

Hannibal was reading a particularly interesting article on determining time of death by the age and amount of insects on the body, when he heard an echoing bang on his door. 

He sat up in his chair, setting the journal on the end table and standing with care. The thud that followed made him curious, but Hannibal wasn’t reckless so he took his time walking to the door, keeping his ear open for any more clues as to what was waiting for him. He checked through the peephole and only saw a half clothed body laid out on his doorstep. 

He wished he had slipped on a robe, but there was no time for that now, so Hannibal opened the door to check to see if the person was still alive. 

The smell of alcohol hit him before he even knelt beside the body, rolling it onto its side. 

Although he has recognised the dark curls, and the tweed jacket, he was still rather perplexed to see that it was Will, delivered to his door as if he was a gift.

He looked into his driveway, checking to see who had dropped him off, or if Will have driven in his condition. There was no one there, and he knew there was no way Will could have walked that far, especially in his condition. 

Wills foot twitched, and Will let out a pained groan. 

“Will?” He wrinkled his nose at the smell of rum clinging to Wills tweed jacket, and shook a shoulder. 

Will fully rolled onto his back, his movements jerky as he slowly sat up. He could see Will swallow as if he was keeping down vomit.

“Doctor Lecter? Can I come in?”

It took Hannibal a few seconds to understand the slurred words, but as soon as he did he grabbed hold tight onto Wills upper arm and pulled him to his feet. Hannibal was deceptively strong so he had no problem guiding Will into his house and shutting the door. 

Will was sloppy on his feet, and Hannibal had to keep a firm grip on him to keep him standing. He quickly decided that it would be best to put Will in the spare room with a bowl and a glass of water for the night. 

Although he was strong, carrying Will up the stairs was tiring and by the time that he dropped him onto the spare room bed he could feel an ache in his arms.

Hannibal started to put it together from Wills slurred words that Will had drank too much to forget the last crime scene at a bar nearby and since his house would have been too far Will had taken a taxi here. He still had no idea why Will was in such a state of undress when he arrived, but he was glad that Will had felt safe coming to him for help. 

Once he had Will tucked in with his bowl he took leave to his own bedroom, not wanting to risk waking him by going back downstairs to the article he was reading. 

He had just curled under the blankets when he heard another thump, and his door opened with a loud bang as it slammed into the wall. 

Hannibal sat up, his instincts reacting quickly so that he was prepared to fight. When he saw Wills shadow he relaxed and tossed the blankets to the side of the bed, and turned on a lamp. 

“Do you need anything Will?”

Will was still in his jacket, although it had slipped off one shoulder, and his boxers hung low on his hips as he stood in the doorway. Will swayed on his feet as he walked over beside him and flopped down on the bed. 

“I can’t forget doctor. I just don’t want to be alone.”

Hannibal looked down at Will, for the first time in a while making eye contact. Will was too drunk to care and stared back up at him in silence for a while. 

He started back when Will took a handful of his collar, but he allowed Will to yank him down into a wet kiss. 

All he could taste was rum and Hannibal felt like he was choking on the tongue that was quickly shoved into his mouth when he didn’t pull away. Will had obviously too much alcohol to have anything other than blind drunken need. 

Hannibal broke the kiss as politely as he could, sitting back up and pulling Will up with him. At least if he was sitting it would be easier for Hannibal to pull back if Will got carried away again. 

“Are you sure you want this Will?” He asked, placing a hand on Wills cheek.

Will didn’t answer instead crawling half way into his lap and giving him another wet kiss. Wills hands seemed to be everywhere, but mostly fighting with the front of his pajama pants. 

Hannibal knew that he should put a stop to it, but Wills hands rubbing against his crotch and his tongue rolling over his own felt too good for him to stop. If only Will had been sober, he would have actually wanted this.

He didn’t help Will until he started to calm down, and start kissing him like he was trying to devour him whole. Only then did Hannibal lift up his bottom and slip his pajama pants down around his thighs, letting Will get at what he wanted. 

Wills hands quickly found their way around his cock, starting with light touching and moving into gentle strokes. The heat from Wills fingers felt electric, and he found himself moving his hips to push into Wills loose fingers. 

Will pulled away from the kiss, leaning against Hannibal, his hands still holding his hard member. He could tell Will was passing out, he had hardly been awake before and now the only response he could get out of him was dazed mumbling. He was partly glad that the drunken attack on him had ended, but now he had nowhere to take out his need. 

Hannibal rolled Will onto his side, pressing his hard cock between his cheeks and nipping at his still bare shoulder. The lack of response was vaguely arousing, and thoughts of what he could to do Will would not quiet down in his mind.

Hannibal pushed up the jacket so that Wills back was bared to him, and he ran his fingers over his ribs. When he got to the bottom he kept going, slipping his hand down and tugging down Wills boxers to show his ass. 

Will shifted in his sleep, giving Hannibal a better view of his hole. Hannibal couldn’t resist pulling the boxers off of one leg and leaving them hanging on the other so that he could open Wills legs and enjoy his naked body.

Hannibals own pajama pants were still around his thighs, his cock almost painfully hard from arousal.

Hannibal didn’t want to stop, not now that his mind was awake; he wanted to feel what Will felt like on the inside. He pulled away enough that he could reach the nightstand and open the drawer. Hannibal took out a condom and a bottle of lube, first carefully opening the package and rolling it on. 

He turned back to Will, tucking his coat up so that he wouldn’t get anything on it. Hannibal took his time shifting Wills body so that his top leg was over his own to open Will up. 

Hannibal covered his fingers with lube, before coating Wills hole with the cold gel. He didn’t bother fingering Will since he wasn’t awake enough to protest as he started to force himself inside of him. Even though Wills muscles were loose from the relaxation of sleep, Will still felt incredibly tight around him. 

Hannibal moaned Wills name as he forced the last bit of himself inside of the sleeping mans body. He moved a hand to Wills thigh so that he could better control his body as he started the slow deep thrusts into him.

Sometimes he could feel Wills muscles twitch under his hand after he thrust in harder, Will sometimes stirring slightly, but not enough to pull away, or to stop him. 

Hannibal quickly got frustrated with the position, not able to fuck him hard enough since Will wasn’t pushing back into the thrusts. Pulling out, Hannibal grabbed a pillow and rolled Will onto his stomach, so that Wills ass was elevated for him to access. 

He moved in between Wills legs and pushed back inside him, thrusting hard enough that Wills body jerked under him. Hannibal was anything but gentle; using all his strength to force Will open over and over again, wanting to leave Wills body sore when he woke.

Will started to squirm under him and made a few muffled noises as he felt orgasm building, and Hannibal placed a hand in the middle of Wills back to stop him from moving.

Hannibal pulled out and slipped off the condom, using his hand to finish. He watched as his semen splashed over and inside Wills still gaping ass, letting the pleasure take him away for the moment. 

Will seemed to have settled back into a deep sleep, so Hannibal slowly started working his boxers back into place. He didn’t really want to cover Will up, not when he looked so beautiful with his jacket pushed up and his ass speckled with come, but Hannibal didn’t want to stain his sheets, and it seemed easier than carrying him back to the spare room.

Hannibal didn’t bother cleaning Will up, it would be obvious what had happened when Will woke up either way, and he was curious to see what Will would do and just how much he would remember. 

Hannibal pulled the blankets over both of them, feeling sated and content for the moment. He looked forward to the morning, tomorrow would be an interesting day for them both.


End file.
